shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Meranna
Meranna is the femslash ship between Merida and Anna from the Disney fandom. Canon As Anna and Merida are from different series, they have never met in canon. Along with the fact that Merida is also a Pixar character. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. Where both of their modern casual shirt jackets and sneaker shoes are of a similar style, color and pattern to each others. In the beginning of their films, they were seen as children all while having a loving moment with a member of their families. Brave's is of a child Merida's birthday, while Anna's 18th birthday was the main focus of the Frozen short Frozen Fever. Years after the happy moments Anna and Merida shared with a member of their families, their bond with them had began to hinder until magical intervention and love allowed that to reconnected with Elsa and Elinor. Just has Anna is close with her older sister, Merida has a close bond with her little triplet brothers. The two have also worn their own blue and green colored dresses, have their own horse and their home castles close to the sea. The two are strong in their own ways and have wielded a sword. Since it is one of Merida's main weapon of choice, while Anna is seen using one in the teaser trailer of Frozen II, an ice made sword in the film itself and her Once Upon A Time counterpart using one to fight of Hans's men. Just as the ABC show has Merida's Once Upon A Time counterpart becoming DunBroch's new queen, the end of Frozen II Anna has becoming Arendelle's new queen after Elsa bequiffed the throne onto her. Their Disney films also have the two encountering magical people and working undo cast spells. Fanon Anna being often added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, with Elsa, in which renamed it as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons, Meranna became one of its added femslash ships. The growing RotBTFD fandom crossover has also placed the two, along with Rapunzel and Elsa (as well as Moana when she also got often added to the fandom), in a sup-expanded CGI Disney Princess only crossover of the fandom that goes by the three commonly used names of The Female Four, The Four Seasons and the CGI Princesses. In the modern AU, they are sometimes placed in their modern style outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Merida (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net :Anna/Merida (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Anna_and_Merida_by_c-sushi.jpg Merida_and_Anna_by_critter-of-habit.png Merida_and_Anna_by_pepugpapuk.jpg Merida_and_Anna_by_artbyisobel.png Merida_and_Anna_by_Kiome-Yasha.jpg Anna_and_Merida_Lost_In_The_Woods_by_WinterMoon95.png Trivia *They are two of the Disney based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. **Their movies were both adapted in the first half of the season they appear in, as wells as the seasons happening in succession. **As well as both of them being canon-in characters for a single season, each, and have had their own encounters with Emma Swan. Variations :Merelsanna refers to the ship between Merida, Elsa and Anna Navigation